nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Rikissa of Franken, Empress of the North
Maria Rikissa of Franken ("Rikissa la Belle") (1595 - 1650) was the wife of Sven IV, King of Arendaal and Emperor of the North and thus the Queen Consort of Arendaal and Empress of the North between 1623 and 1643. She was the daughter of King Jakob II of Franken and mother of Emperor Magnus II. Maria Rikissa is best remembered for her political influence over both her husband and her son, wielding great power at Court during their reigns. Maria Rikissa was considered breathtakingly beautiful throughout her life. She had thick dark hair that fell in ringlets around her face so beautifully that even foreign Queens copied her hairstyle. Steeped in sensuality she is often described as a hedonist with a fondness for music, dancing, the arts, food and love-making. Beauty was only one of her many charms. She was a cultured and amusing conversationalist who won the admiration of prominent literary figures and was possessed of a keen political mind. Historians agree that the most important, and certainly the most astute, political decisions taken by the government of Emperor Sven IV of Arendaal are to be credited to the Queen. Althoug Sven IV spent much of his time with his many mistresses, he gave his wife free reign over political matters. After his death the Duke of Skaneland famously remarked: "Sven was ever a good natured man, but he was ruled by his wife in all things. It was our good fortune that his wife was a sensible woman, for had she been as foolish as he, God alone knows what misfortunes we should have suffered." Some sources even suggest that Maria Rikissa encouraged her husband to take mistresses in order to distract him from trying to influence political affairs. Still others claim that she was responsible for putting many of the women who would come to be Sven's mistresses in his path on purpose, deliberately selecting pretty and frivolous courtiers who would not threaten her position. Courtiers praised her for her good sense and delicate beauty, while her political enemies called her cunning, pitiless and coldly calculating. Family, Marriage and Children Princess Maria Rikissa of Franken married Sven IV of Arendaal, Emperor of the North and King of Arendaal in 1619 at the age of 24. Their children included: *Magnus II of Arendaal (1623 – 1663) - who succeeded his father in 1643 *Helene of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - Consort of Horace XII of the Talemantine Empire *Diane of Arendaal, Queen of Anglyn (b. 1634) - Consort of Cedric X of Anglyn Siblings *Thomas V von Franken - brother Other Royal Relations *Jakob III von Franken - nephew *Adela of Arendaal, Duchess of Treviso - sister-in-law (husband's sister). Consort of Duke Ciro II and Duke Valentino II *Leonor of Arendaal, Queen of Batavie - sister-in-law (husband's sister) *Edvard III of Arendaal - father-in-law *Antoinette of Lorraine, Queen of Arendaal - mother-in-law *Catrina of Warre, Queen of Arendaal - husband's step-mother *Diane of Breotonia, Queen of Arendaal - daughter-in-law *Greger I of Arendaal - grandson. King of Arendaal *Kristian of Arendaal, King of Ormssex-Colne - grandson *Louisa of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - granddaughter. Consort of Lothar VI of Eiffelland *Alais of Arendaal, Queen of Franken - granddaughter. Consort of Nikolaus V von Franken *Karolina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar - aunt by marriage (husband's aunt). Consort of Robert I of Montelimar * Alienore of Arendaal, Princess of Havenshire - aunt by marriage (husband's aunt). Consort of Edwin I of Havenshire Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Jakob II of Franken |3= Queen of Franken |4= King Alfred I of Franken |5= Queen of Franken |6= x |7= x |8= King Sebastian III of Franken |9= Gisela of Arendaal |10= x |11= x |12= x |13= x |14= x |15= x |16= son of Duke Nikolaus IV of Franken |17= x |18= Juan Carlos of Coronado |19= Queen Marguerite I of Arendaal |20= x |21= x |22= x |23= x |24= x |25= x |26= x |27= x |28= x |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *House of Nareath *List of rulers of Franken *Knýtling *History of Franken *Empire of the North Category: Historical Royals of Arendaal Category: Historical Figures Category: History of Franken Category: Empire of the North